


The Swan Princess

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, fem!Bilbo, the swan princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a kingdom far far away lived a princess. She was born to a loving mother and caring father. When the girl was still very young she lost her mother to a sickness. Over time her father lost his mind and took his own life. But every summer, to honor her parents, the young princess would travel to the kingdom of Erebor to visit her allies and friends the line of Durin. The youngest prince of the Durin line was Belladonna's age and they spent a lot of time being pushed together by Thorin's parents, because the young prince's grandfather wanted a stronger alliance. In the Summer before Belladonna turned eighteen she arrived in Erebor and was stricken with a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belladonna Baggins, Princess of the Shire was dying. She had contracted the same fever her mother had. But this time she had the help of Erebor's greatest healer, Smaug. Smaug was a powerful sorcerer but he was ambitious and he wanted the throne. So he saw his opportunity and took it. He healed Princess Belladonna but also put a cruse on her. By the rising of the sun on her 21st birthday she would become a creature. Then he disappeared. 

Afraid to become sick again, Princess Belladonna stayed in Erebor for a couple of years and became very close to Prince Thorin. She felt something starting to happen to her the night before her birthday. She felt strange, lightheaded, dizzy. Belladonna went to Thorin and she was taken to Gandalf, for he was there to make sure she didn't take ill again. Gandalf recognized the curse for what it was. 

"She has been cursed, It stinks of Smaug." Stated Gandalf. 

"Is there anything you can do Gandalf?" Thorin asked. 

"I might be able to fill the curse but only the castor or the trigger can break it. By the looks of it, Smaug has her turning into a creature of nightmarish proportions by the first Rays of sunlight."

"That is only a few moments away, Gandalf hurry!"

"What has been done will be changed. She will become an animal that reflects herself and her soul. By the rays of the sun she will walk not as herself but by the light of the moon she will become herself again and walk with human legs. So I command. I change this curse by the hands of the divines. True love will break the curse!"

Gandalf lifted his hands in the air and with a surge of white light changed Princess Belladonna's curse into something that could be broken. The sun rises a moment later and as the light fades a swan lays where Belladonna did.

"A swan!? I wanted a monster!" Shouts a voice from the door. "You, you did this you meddling wizard! For that all of you will be punished!" Smaug stood in the doorway. He was glowing with red light and shimmering. He erupted into fire and where Smaug had stood as a man now crouched as a massive blood red dragon. Fire dripped out of his mouth and he sneered. He crashed into the room and took the princess between his teeth.

He broke through the wall and window and flew off into the dawn, the Suns rays blocking him out of sight. Thorin shaded his eyes against the blooming dawn and cursed. Belladonna was gone but not lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Thorin started his search for the princess immediately. Years passed and he was beginning to lose hope. Prince Thorin returned home at the command of his Grandfather, the king. For five years there wasn't even a whisper of the beast or the princess was heard. For five years the prince grieved, thinking his love was gone forever. For five years princess Belladonna cried for her love and kingdom. And for five years she grew strong and learned what she could about magic in Smaug's castle.

One morning Smaug had announced that he would be gone for a few days and Belladonna saw her chance to be free. As soon as his horse was out of sight she soared into the air on her silky white wings. She flew low in the forest surrounding the castle and flew with all her might. 

Rumor has spread that Smaug had been spotted outside Erebor and with a new surge of hope Prince Thorin went hunting for the beast that called himself a man.

Belladonna saw someone who looked like Thorin and she flew closer. It was him! "Thorin!"

Prince Thorin looked around wildly, searching for the voice that sounded like his love. He saw a golden and white swan hovering in the trees. Thorin narrowed his eyes thinking that it must be a trick.

"Thorin?" Belladonna asked, panic creeping into her voice. "It's me. Believe me. Please!"

The panic and desperation pulled Prince Thorin from his suspicion. He threw down his bow and jumped off his horse. Thorin threw his arms open to catch his already transforming love. Princess Belladonna wrapped her arms around Thorin's shoulders and weeped into his tunic.

"I thought I would never see you again! I thought maybe you thought me to be dead."

"I would never give up on you like that. I love you Belladonna."

"We must be away quickly or-"

"Or what Princess?" Thorin's grip tightened as Smaug, the snake, himself landed in front of them. "Or I might find you, wife?"

Princess Belladonna stiffened at this, "I never agreed to you. You forced me into an unwanted marriage. You held a knife to my neck as you forced those vile words from my throat. I was never your wife." She raised her hand and a ball of fire burst into life and Thorin stepped away. "I will never live under your tyranny again, you snake."

Belladonna burst into flames and Smaug laughed, "There's the beast I wanted."

Princess Belladonna attacked Smaug and with a scream of fury she broke his neck. But then there was laughing. The Princess Belladonna turned and her fire faltered. There standing behind Prince Thorin was the Great beast that was Smaug. He was a dragon and he opened his mouth as his chest began to glow. 

Belladonna ran toward Thorin but she was too late. In a new burst of rage Belladonna attacked Smaug. After The Blood Rage died within Belladonna she collapsed down next to Thorin and let her grief take over and she passed out her hand in Thorins and her heart only full of love. 


	3. Chapter 3

Something happened then that Smaug did not intend, Thorin was still alive and he held onto life with the hope of his love. Light swirled around the lovers and brought then back to life. Smaug was dead and Princess Belladonna was safe at last. Prince Thorin kissed his love then and the spell that was placed on her was broken. 

They rode back to the kingdom of Erebor and all rejoiced. Princess Belladonna and Prince Thorin fell even more deeply in love and soon married on Durin's Day. 

There was much rejoicing throughout the lands and all sorts of nobles and royals came to see the newly found Princess and her husband. A few years later the Princess Belladonna found herself to be carrying a child and that caused for more celebration. Shortly after the world of Middle Earth was greeting its newest additions to the population, Princess Kili and Prince Fili, twins.

One resembled her father with her dark hair and sapphire blue eyes and the other resembled his mother with his blonde hair and green eyes. There was a lot of partying after the Twins had been born and there was also peace throughout Middle Earth. All were happy but one, a certain creature who could be found in the depths of Goblin Town, who lost his precious little golden ring. 


End file.
